The Murder Impact
by MadWithMusic
Summary: After the death of their beloved team leader during an investigation, McGee, Tony, Ziva, and the rest of their team, are all devastated and all have their own ways of adjusting, and letting there emotions out. Two of the characters even fall in love in this time of sadness.


McGee, Tony, and Ziva quietly crept behind the back of the house where the criminals were hiding. Ziva gestured and nodded and the others nodded in reply. The three slowly opened the door and found it empty, so they crept into the back room. They sat there waiting for their signal from Gibbs over the microphone. As they sat facing the doorway intently, 3 loud bangs rang out throughout the complex. Without hesistating the trio ran down the hall, guns cocked at ready to fire at anyone. They heard screeching tires and saw a black van speed down the street. "Boss! Are you OK?!", yelled McGee. There was no response. The team sped down the halls even faster until they saw their beloved boss lying on the floor. "Pulse.", said Ziva. Tony reached down and slowly removed his hand from Gibb's neck. "Nothing." McGee was already calling the ambulance down. Their faces were red and sweaty. "C'mon, boss…wake up…" tensely muttered Tony. McGee put his hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do, except wait for the paramedics, Tony." Tony squeezed his eyes shut. "I know."

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a completely white room with no one around. "Hello?" I spoke. My voice echoed in silence. I stood up and saw a note. The note read, "Proceed down the hall. We'll be waiting." I went to grab my gun, but it wasn't there. I was in a white gown. Confused I walked down the hall. A bright light shown from the end of the corridor. I walked into it. I saw a glowing silhouette near the end of the room. She had long hair and a white dress on. My gown had changed to a formal suit. "Hello?" I asked. The woman turned around. "Gibbs. I've been waiting for you." I was taken aback by her voice, for I recognized it immediately. I ran towards her and hugged her. "I missed you every day, Shannon." I kissed her passionately. She pulled away after a few moments. "Someone else wants to see you." I turned towards the wall in which she gestured. "Daddy!" squealed an excited voice. I turned and swung Kelly around in my arms. "Oh, Kelly baby, I've missed you so much!" I cried as I was with my family again. It was the happiest I'd ever been since their death. We sat there hugging for a long time, before I realized where I was. I was finally on cloud nine. I was in heaven.

After a long 4 hours, McGee, Tony, and Ziva arrived on the elevators. They immediately sat at their desks. Abbey came running up to them. "Finally you guys are back!" She playfully glanced around. "Where's Gibbs?" All three looked up at Abbey. Ziva began, "Abbey, I don't know how to say this." Her face turned white. Tony continued, "Gibbs…" then he looked away and held back tears. Abbey turned her head. McGee finally finished, as his voice cracked, "Gibbs isn't coming home again, Abbey. He's up in heaven now." Abbey let out a scream as she fell to her knees. She lay sobbing on her knees in the middle of their office. Ziva grabbed her by the arm. "Abbey, lets go to the bathroom and I'll help you wash up. It'll calm you down." Still sobbing, Abbey reluctantly walked with Ziva to the bathroom. She sat there sobbing and weeping. "How could this happen to him! Gibbs was the nicest man alive!" Ziva patted her back slowly. "Just leave me alone, Ziva! I want some time to myself." Abbey stormed out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs to her lab, avoiding the elevator.

**YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CONTINUE UNTIL YOU PUT ON THE SONG**

'**BLEEDING LOVE' BY LEONA LEWIS**

**DO IT. NOW.**

"Ziva, it's 1 AM. Should I go talk to her?" McGee asked. "She probably won't want to talk, McGee." McGee nodded understandingly and stood up from his desk. McGee hit the button in the elevator to go down to Abbey's Lab. The elevator stopped and he got out and waited for her to look up. Abbey sat under a table in the corner crying, hugging Bert. She slowly turned around and saw McGee. "Oh McGee!" she yelled, and ran out from under the table. He opened his arms wide, and hugged her and she sobbed on his shoulder. "It's OK, Abbey. Sssh, ssshh." Abbey tried to quiet her sobs. "He was like the dad I never had, Tim!" He rubbed her back, "I know, Abbey." She looked up at him. "I never thought he would have to go like this, I mean, he was such a good person and what kind of jacked up person would do this to some-". Abbey couldn't finish her sentence because McGee had pulled her up against him and kissed her. She didn't pull away. She just sat there kissing him back. McGee pulled away and grabbed her by the shoulders gently. "Abbey, lets go back to my apartment, and we can put on show tunes, sit around in oversized pajama's and pig out on ice cream and popcorn?" Abbey wiped away her tears and nodded. McGee and Abbey left out the back exit holding hands. Tony and Ziva had packed up already and gone home.

Tony sat in his bathroom looking in the mirror. He looked away but looked back. He hung his head and cried. His tears fell upon his countertop. He went downstairs and grabbed some snacks. Tony sat on his couch with the TV off. He closed his eyes and screamed as he hurled his bag of chips across the room. He swore to himself and lied down on his sofa, not willing himself the energy to go to bed. He left the lights on and lay there on his sofa, crying himself to sleep.

Ziva pulled up to the 24 hour gym. The lights were on, shining out against every other place with their lights off. She walked inside and gave the man at the entrance her ID Card for the gym. He OK'd it and she walked into the changing room. She changed into her sports wear and sat there for minute. She got up and walked to the punching bags. She couldn't stop replaying the gunshots, the sprinting, and finding Gibbs dead. The more she replayed the scene, the angrier she got. Ziva furiously punched and kicked the bag in anger. The employees at the gym watched in awe as she quickly and swiftly assaulted the punching bag. She had sweat dripping of her, and decided to stop. She went back in the changing room to get dressed in normal clothes. In there, a lady cleaning complimented her aerobics and martial arts skills. All Ziva did was nod in acknowledgement, before walking out of the gym as she climbed into her car.

Want to hear more? Just PM me! Tell me what you want to hear more about!

Would you like to hear more about Abbey and McGee?

How about what happens to the team as a whole?

Or maybe a scene from Gibb's Funeral?

Any suggestions welcome!


End file.
